


The Pre - Party

by 1337nik



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Christmas, Community: sailormoonland, F/F, Fluff, Smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get underway a little early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pre - Party

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** A picture of a picnic table by a snowy pond.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
> **Notes:** An entry for the _Picture is Worth 100 (Or So) Words_ contest at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

She was already waiting at their meeting place. Her hair was a beacon, glossy and dark against the pristine white backdrop of the park. Her cheeks were barely pink from the cold. She looked like a statue, staring almost sadly at the frozen pond; only the cloud of breath streaming from her nose betrayed this illusion. The only sound aside from the wind was the soft crunch of approaching footsteps. She turned her head towards the noise and their eyes met. The girl’s lips formed a small, coy smile.

“You’re late.”

“You’re early.”

They embraced, seeking each other’s warmth through layers of poofy winter clothes. Their lips met, sealing out the cold air between them. When they pulled away, reluctantly, their faces had a bit more colour.

“Just what I needed,” she grinned, and they kissed again. The beep of her watch broke the intimate moment, and she beckoned toward the path.

“We’d better get going.”

“Aw, Rei – chan, it doesn’t start for half an hour!”

“I’d like to try some of the food before Usagi gets to it.”

They laughed and walked to their destination hand – in – hand. Before buzzing the intercom to announce their arrival, Rei turned and, with another quick kiss, said, “Merry Christmas, Minako – chan.”


End file.
